This invention is directed to multi-tone chimes and more particularly to chimes that also have component means to convey written messages of peace, faith and love for all occasions. In particular the messages are inscribed on the components of the classical chimes and on message bars added to the chime system.
The most commonly used chime is the tube-type chime, where a plurality of spaced apart chimes hang from a main support member or frame. The chimes have an independent swinging movement one from the other when they are contacted. The system includes a striker also hanging from the main support member and a wind vane or clapper vane that is attached to the striker to make it contact the various tube chimes hanging in a circle or along a line. The chimes are of different length to emit different tones when struck by the striker. These commonly used chimes typical of the industry are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,450,779; 5,452,638; 5,315,909; 5,744,736; Des. 250,455; Des. 285,669; Des. 324,000; Des. 373,547; and Des. 404,671 None of these patents have a hanging component or an added portion that includes a greeting or message written thereon.
Another class of commonly used chimes are those having some type of hanging ornament or object to replace the tube-type chime, the top support member, the striker and/or the wind vane. Typical chimes of this class are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,112,382; Des. 272,810; Des. 297,129; Des. 317,419; Des. 346,986; Des. 362,819; Des. 405,709; Des. 419,098; and Des. 432,936. None of these patents of this class have a hanging component or portion that includes a greeting or faith building message. One exception is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,419 does say “CHICAGO”, but that is really not a message. As defined herein, a message is a series or words that communicates an inspiration or mood as a complete thought.
A further class of chimes are those designed for use indoors where the wind is not present to activate each chime. These chimes have a means to force the striker to contact the chimes. Frequently the chimes are selected to have the some notes of a song and the striker can be programmed to strike the proper sequence of chimes to play the song notes. Typical chimes of this indoor class are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,640,742; Des. 332,924; and Des. 370,183. An excellent opportunity exists with this class of chimes to have the words for a song inscribed on the chimes. However, once again, none of these patents have song words, hanging greetings or faith building messages. One advantage of the indoor type chimes is that they do provide a chime upon which hanging messages can be added without considering the negative effects of the wind trying to wrap the message around the chimes.
There are numerous manufacturers, suppliers and distributors of various chimes of different design. One of the features of particular interest was those chimes that played a particular song or part of a song. The following “Web Sites” were identified as having typical information on commercially produced wind chimes: www.windchimedirectory.com davisblanchard.com; www.christianbook.com; and www.my-occ.com. None of the wind chimes investigated on these and other Web Sites disclosed hanging greetings or faith building messages in combination with the wind chimes. However, an important disclosure is that the manufacturer can choose a combination of chimes that produce specific notes to evoke certain inspirations, emotions, moods or images. For example, the popular “Woodstock Chimes® (www.my-occ.com) have mood & meditation chimes as well as inspirational chimes, such as “Amazing Grace”, and others. This makes the chimes excellent as gifts of faith, peace, healing and harmony for all occasions. Examples are: Valentine's day; Birthday; Mother's day; Christmas; Easter; weddings; anniversaries; and recovery from an illness. However, the chimes alone transmit only an audio message where a written message is given by a separate means
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system of hanging chimes and faith building messages inscribed on hanging message bars for all occasions.
An essential object of the present invention is to provide message bars that are positioned to not disrupt the tuned wind chimes and are easy to read and understood.
Another object of the present invention is to provide at least one embodiment of the present invention suitable as an indoor type of chimes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the greeting or faith building message system as being a coordinated system with the inspiration, emotion, mood or image played by the chimes.
One additional object of the present invention is to provide a gift of peace and harmony to comfort and aid those in need of inspiration and meditation.